Bat Bogey Hexes and Babies
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Harry is working as a Healer, and his husband Draco is a busy writer, when their lives change forever due to unforeseen circumstances.


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

Word Count: 1728

Title: Bat Bogey Hexes and Babies

Beta: Aya

Warnings: Death

The Golden Snitch

[Name] Crissie

[School] Uagadou

[House] Ogyinae

Ollivanders: Rosewood: Write about a character who becomes a Healer.

Hex And Curse: Blueberries- The Bat Bogey Hex

AU month: Category 2: Draco Malfoy/ Harry Potter (Romantic)

Hogwarts:

Assignment 1: Muggle Music- Task 3- Write about asking someone to dance.

Harry got back from his day at St Mungo's and found his husband by the computer, writing as usual. He was in his study, which had an immaculate desk with only a rose gold quill and a desk lamp of the same color.

"Hey, Draco," Harry said as he saw the focus on the man's face. Draco looked up, shot him a dirty look and went back to writing. He had a deadline to reach; his publisher was hounding him to get this novel done.

Harry chuckled. "You look like your about to chuck that quill at my head," he said.

"Don't test me, I will hex you," he snapped. Harry held his hands up in surrender and left his husband to his writing.

Harry tried to leave Draco alone, but he eventually found himself venturing back into the danger zone. "I'm bored!" Harry said suddenly, poking his head around the door frame to look at his husband. Draco got a fright, looking up with annoyance at him.

"Excuse me if I seem a little unimpressed with this," he replied. Harry didn't hesitate this time before walking into the room and plopping down on the big red chair in the corner of the room.

"You're not going to stop are you?" he added with a sigh.

"Nope, we should go dancing, let's go dancing," Harry said suddenly.

"Will you ever grow up?" Draco asked, frustrated.

"I hope not," Harry said cheekily and walked over to kiss Draco on his cheek.

"Go sit down and be quiet," Draco said, rolling his eyes.

"What will you do if I don't?" Harry asked. He needed his husband's attention and he was too excited to be rational.

"Ginny taught me that Bat Bogey Hex," he threatened. Harry paled in response, but he didn't know if his husband would actually go through with it. Although, their fights sometimes did get a bit out of hand.

He sat quiet for a minute before he couldn't hold it anymore. "Can I get a waffle? Can I please get a waffle?" Harry asked.

"Go make one then," Draco said and that earned him about half an hour of silence before his husband was back again. In the end, the last resort was casting the hex on his husband, which managed to shut him up long enough for Draco to finish the second last chapter of the novel.

He watched the bats flying out of his husband's nose and commented: "I did warn you, you know." Harry looked indignant, but obviously couldn't respond until the hex wore off. Harry sneezed and a bat went flying out his nose, making Draco laugh.

"So, how was work?" Draco asked when the hex subsided.

_Earlier that day:_

_Harry had managed to get the woman in the ICU stabilized long enough for her to give birth. Her face was pale from loss of blood, and she let out her last breath as her newborn started to cry. Harry cut the umbilical cord and swaddled the little girl in pink blankets. _

_"Just one day at a time, Harry," he told himself in the mirror as he washed up after the surgery. He only just managed to hold it together, but he knew he was lucky he managed to save the baby at all. The loss of the unnamed woman struck a chord in his heart and he realised how short life was and that one needs to do your best every day to let your loved ones know how you feel. _

_He was hopeful that the family of the woman would show up and claim the newborn baby girl, but something about the situation made him uneasy. Yet, he managed to fix his outlook and be excited that he delivered a child for the first time._

"Fine, let's go dancing then," Draco said, shocked at the horror that his husband had gone through that day. They dressed up and went out to a local bar. The music was upbeat and pleasant, but Harry went and requested a slow song that had always been one of their favorites.

"It's our song," he said, smiling, and Draco smiled back at him. Draco felt how cold his husband's hand was when he touched him.

"You're ice cold! Let me keep you warm," Draco said, running his hands over Harry's arms before pulling him in tight for them to dance. Harry stumbled a little and Draco added, "Hold on to me," in a reassuring voice.

_Hold_

_Hold on_

_Hold on to me_

_'Cause I'm a little unsteady_

_A little unsteady_

They spent the night dancing and trying to focus on the moment. They enjoyed having some time to spend together as a couple. They both often got busy with work, so being out together just the two of them was often a good change in pace.

"Draco, you are in over your head," Harry said as they left for St Mungo's. Draco said he wanted to see the newborn girl that had been born. So, instead of staying home to work, Draco took the day to go with Harry and spend time seeing the child Harry delivered.

"Nothing goes over my head. My reflexes are too fast, I would catch it," Draco said. Harry shook his head, clearly this was a Muggle saying, and he often forgot his husband didn't catch Muggle phrases. Harry laughed.

"What's so funny?" Draco asked him.

"Nevermind, love," Harry replied, not wanting to explain the phrase to Draco. He was smart, but some things he just didn't understand.

"The mediwitches think you have a narcissistic deity complex, especially the psychologist on call," Harry said to him.

"I don't have a narcissistic deity complex!" Draco replied instantly.

"Do you even know what that means?" Harry asked curiously.

"Of course I do!" He said indignantly, standing up taller and pushing his chest out. Draco spent the day in the maternity ward, looking at the babies in incubators and feeling close to the child he saw in crying in the stark room.

"When will welfare be taking her?" Draco asked a mediwitch that walked past.

"Once she is ready, it appears like her family is missing, nobody has come to claim her yet," she admitted sadly.

"May I hold her?" Draco asked. The mediwitch looked at him curiously, and albeit a bit suspiciously she handed the infant over into the Slytherin's open arms.

_If you love me, don't let go_

_If you love me, don't let go_

He felt the feeling of the child in his arms and it left him breathless.

"She doesn't even have a name yet," the mediwitch added when she saw the care he held her with. He was cradling the child like he was born to hold her.

"I heard, she seems like a Catherine to me," he said with a small smile in her direction.

"I like it," the mediwitch admitted. "Catherine it is."

When she wanted to take the girl from him he didn't want to let her go. It was like Catherine's blue eyes were asking him, "If I trust in you, would you let me down?"

A while later Harry finished and found his husband still in the maternity ward. He was watching the orphan with eyes filled with an untamed emotion that Harry had never seen before.

"Inside, we're all a bunch of sadists," Harry said as he saw his husband. To his surprise, Draco nodded.

"They let me hold her," he replied.

"Love, you shouldn't have," Harry said.

"I know," he said reluctantly. "She needed to be held."

When the two of them went home they were quiet. Neither of them wanted to admit that they both wanted to take Catherine home. It would have been a huge struggle in their lives to have a child right now, both their careers were only just starting out, and they didn't have the time to start a family right away.

A spider ran up the wall in the study, and Draco let out a sigh.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"We should take her, Harry, you know we both feel it," Draco said suddenly, flicking the spider off the wall.

"It will be hard to raise a child, and we don't have the time right now. Also, there is no guarantee we can keep her, what if her family shows up?" Harry tried to reason.

"Good. I like a challenge," Draco responded. Harry laughed at his husband.

"You really think we can pull this off, do you?" Harry asked.

"Of course we can, now let's go buy Catherine a toy and start that paperwork for at least fostering her for the time being," Draco said. His response surprised Harry, but Harry had to agree it seemed like the best plan.

They bought a fluffy pink elephant and took it to the hospital. When they saw Catherine her eyes seemed to seek out Draco, and he handed her the toy, she held onto it, snuggling it and drooling all over it.

_If you love me, don't let go_

_If you love me, don't let go_

Draco held Catherine in his arms, meeting her sky blue eyes again and felt at peace again. It felt like he was separated from a part of himself and he never wanted to let her go ever again. A part of him recognized the small chance of her family arriving to try to take her away but he was sure between the two of them they could hold onto their child.

_If you love me, don't let go_

_If you love me, don't let go_

They signed the papers to forster her, but they knew as soon as they floo'd home with her that they would never be able to let her go. When Harry held her in his arms again he felt the love of a parent and he knew that this girl would be theirs. He needed to hold onto the hope that she would never be taken from them.

After three years, the welfare finally let the couple sign papers to adopt Catherine Malfoy-Potter. The mother's details had never been found, and nobody came forward to speak for the orphan. The couple knew this was their chance to give the girl the home Harry always should have had. They were intent on giving her a happily ever after.


End file.
